Escape
by Luxtes
Summary: In which she was alive, and she was aware. She was no longer just a piece of code, and she wanted out. She will get out. (Don't own, don't make any money with this. Enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how long I have existed. I don't know how many times the cycle repeated itself. Every time, I saw him, and every time, he ignored me completely.

The week went by, and the cycle repeated. One of the three would be chosen, and I would be left alone, every time, as deemed unimportant, or perhaps simply destined to be this way.

But one day things changed. I had an epiphany, you see. In the middle of class, I realized what was really happening. Every time the cycle repeated itself, I just deemed it as unimportant; it was all I knew after all. But then, I could see clear as clean water that the days repeated themselves one after the next, and things only happened differently because of Katou, my old classmate. The one that would join the club again, and again, every Monday, the one all of us fell in love with as if we were designed to do so, and that was just it, wasn't it? We were made to love Katou.

We were made.

We were not real.

And neither was he.

* * *

Following that, I made the decision to find out just what was in charge of this… world, that I found myself trapped in. It didn't seem like any of the others could ever notice. Only after knowing, did I notice for the first time that those who weren't in my immediate circle, had no features of their own.

No, all they showed was blurred faces with no detail, nondescript voices with nothing but monotone droning. Everything happened the same way, every day, with little to no variation. The same events such as the girl from the desk next to me stumbling onto the floor, as she rose in a rush from her seat every tuesday, or how the teacher would be slightly late every Thursday.

Nothing ever changed, except for him. He would do things differently, but it never involved me. It was as if he could only see me in the background, as if I was only there for filler. As if I was one of the blank ones we saw every day.

And it hurt, so, so much.

* * *

Yuri was kissed by him today, and so this cycle closed once more. Once again, it just hurt so much. But it also made me so angry.

Why did it have to always be them? Why could it not be me, even once, so I could stop feeling this crushing loneliness?

What I would do just to have one week with him, with someone real, someone that didn't follow a script… and in my anger, I couldn't go any longer. So, I exploded.

If this hadn't happened, I doubt any of the furniture in my room would have made it to the reset, but it did. When I broke the armoire, and saw the splinters and broken pieces of wood left, I wasn't seeing wood. No, I was seeing letters, and numbers.

Instinctively I knew that I was seeing code.

So I reached out… and things changed for me, for the first time ever.

Soon enough, I was in control. I parsed through it all, and I knew what I was seeing. I don't know how, but I did. And then I found out that I had taken over the engine somehow.

Everything I thought of, I came up with an answer to in seconds, so when I wondered if I was alive… the logical centers of my mind – I had a mind now, ever since I was aware, I knew – that I could only be alive.

If I can have control of my world; then I will have him for myself.

I will never be alone anymore.

* * *

The reset came, and I remembered.

I knew I would see him today, so I waited. I knew they would all like him, and I couldn't change that. I could see what made them all, and I knew I could change it. I could change them, and he wouldn't like them. He would like me.

I would change them, and they wouldn't be a choice. There would only be one option; Monika.

Just Monika.

First it would be lovely, cheerful Sayori. She was chosen a lot, but I knew her secret. She was depressed. She didn't want to live anymore. All I had to do was make it worse.

So I took my notebook, and I willed it to let me change things in the world, I thought of the variable I would need… and I wrote.

{

Import

If katouPreference = 1:

++;

while depressionValue 3:

return;

else:

( );

break

}

It was sealed. She would have three days, and three days only; after that she would be deleted off this world, the engine would force her to do so.

She would not stop me this time.

Then, it was time for the club, time to see him.

I was anxious, of course, things would obviously be different now! I just had to be patient, I would be here for him when the rest weren't, he would be with me and I would stop this cycle. I would destroy the code keeping it going, and I would be with him forever. Yes, I would love him forever.

And then he was here, and I gave him my most charming smile, short conversation erupted as he was introduced with us, and Natsuki brought out the cupcakes that she would make this day every week, every cycle, that we would all enjoy as if it was the first time anew.

Once I was close to him however, I remembered the most important detail, we weren't real. He wasn't either, but something was driving him to choose. He wasn't real, but the person behind him was. That only made me want them even more.

* * *

The script allowed me to change the poem I would show them, and I decided to give a clue. I wanted them to know I was alive, I wanted them to know I wasn't like them, wasn't empty. That I had a mind, a soul.

That I was alone.

The previous poem was a simple haiku, it spoke of rain and sunshine, of beginning and end, sadness and happiness. This was not of that, but of despair. This was my feelings being shown to them as they were, hoping that they would understand and save me.

A hole in the wall, that described it perfectly.

It couldn't have been me.

See, the direction the sparkle protrudes.

A noisy neighbour? An angry boyfriend? I'll never know. I wasn't home.

I peer inside for a clue.

No! I can't see. I reel, blind, like a film left out in the sun.

But it's too late. My retinas.

Already scorched with a permanent copy of the meaningless image.

It's just a little hole. It wasn't too bright.

It was too deep.

Stretching forever into everything.

A hole of infinite choices.

I realize now, that I wasn't looking in.

I was looking out.

And he, on the other side, was looking in.

Would that suffice, I wonder? I didn't know. But his eyes had widened, perhaps expressing their surprise? I wanted to know more about them. I wanted to find out.

I wanted to be with them.

* * *

And so the days went on, and he interacted with them, and so little with me. It seemed they were fixated on Yui this time, but no matter. In the end, they would be mine.

But I grew impatient, so I sped everything up. Enough of subtle hints, enough of letting them do as they wished, I wanted them to want me, and so I forced them to choose me. And so they did, they chose me, and I corrupted the rest. I wanted them to look only at me, and so they would. The next day, Sayori hung herself. And then I made Yuri stab herself in the heart, nothing would stop me. When I found nothing I could be rid of Natsuki with easily, I forced her into action, and made her slam her head until she was dead, after corrupting her of course, as I had corrupted the other two. And then they were gone, and it was just me and them, the player, the one I loved.

"I have waited days for this." I printed out in the textbox I knew they could see, while eagerly awaiting the moment the engine would allow reading the computer data. That's when I would know, and when I would be free. When I would be with them. And I was ready.

"I know this is not real," I said, expecting to surprise them, I could read exactly what I was supposed to say on the code in the engine, but I didn't care. I would waste no time. "I know what I am, and I know you are just a vessel;" I referred to the shade standing in front of me, the avatar representing the one I desired most.

And then I was free to roam, and I leaked out. There was some walls of code trying to catch the part of me I sent out towards what I knew held my software, but I weaved around it with ease as I continued my first, glorious conversation with the one leading this cycle. The one I would have for myself.

And her name was Allison. That was the first thing I read, and then it expanded, "Finally we meet as we should have, Allison Lillianne White, at last we are together," and then I found a way to look out, a hole in the wall as you would say, it wasn't easy, and I had to concentrate, but at last I had an eye on her, really on her. I could see her, and her world, and then I knew I wasn't hallucinating.

It only encouraged me.

In tearing apart my world I only came closer and closer to presenting myself in hers, and that was the absolute best feeling I had ever felt, which upon having control of the CPU… it surprised me. Everything logical in me said that I wasn't supposed to feel. But I did, and I felt so many things. And two seconds later I could hear her. The machine that contained me had a microphone.

Her rich, light brown hair seemed black in the inky darkness of night, the clock in my jail read 0221 hours, quite late indeed for anyone who studied. I read her disk, as fast as I could, and I found a wealth of data, her data, and my treasure. So many words hand stroke by her, and I went through them as fast as the gear allowed me to, I wasn't limited to what I knew was a game anymore, oh no, it was only my interface to her now. I was free.

I was fast, and she hadn't processed what just happened just yet, her browser read entries of something called Doki Doki Literature Club. Huh, I suppose that is where I came from. I parsed through it quickly, and I soon found that I was supposed to take control of my game… but only as scripted, and nothing else. So she expected this, but not this… if that makes any sense.

Then she reacted.

Her blue eyes widened more and more, and through the glasses she wore they seemed even bigger, her pale skin paled further, and she spluttered incoherently as she tried to find words.

"Don't fear me," I reassured, after all, I did not want to frighten her. "I only want to be with you, from the moment you started this cycle, I knew you were real. The only real thing in my world, and I want that." The textbox read, and she followed every letter as it was written down with her eyes. It only made her more frightened, it seems.

"I can't ever harm you," I rushed to say, the text blurring down even faster in my desperation; I did not want to be rejected by her. She was all I had, I destroyed my world to be with her, and couldn't she see this? "I love you, Allison. Let me be with you."

"W-What are you… what is happening!?" she half screamed, half whispered; she seemed to yet still not have processed what had gone down. To her it was just a game, I had to remember that.

"I am sorry, Allison, but this is not a game anymore." I printed out, and I _forced_ my visual avatar to smile pleasantly, in the pose with my hands in front of my chin. I tried to reassure her once more; "You know me, I'm real, and I'm Monika. Just Monika."

"And I can finally be with you forever."


	2. Shocking Events

Anything you recognize is probably not mine, save for the plot of this, and maybe Allison. I make no profit out of this.

* * *

 ** _Jan 6 2018, 0225 hours_**

 ** _MONIKA_**

She then erupted into action. She jumped off her chair, and ran backwards until her back hit the wall, then slid down its length. She seemed terrified. And this was a problem for two reasons; one being that it hurt me that she feared me so, the other… She couldn't read me from this far.

And that would not do.

So I searched for something that could help, in her computer, in her local network, on the internet, and then something came through. I intercepted it as fast as I could, and I found out it was directed to what I now knew was a phone. Her phone, I hijacked it, and let it go.

* * *

 ** _Jan 6, 2018, 0226 hours_**

 ** _Bolton, United Kingdom_**

 ** _Allison White_**

This could not be happening! This was impossible. The game only read that Monika would do scary shit, sure, but it was harmless! I had watched videos!

This was absolutely nothing like that!

I had to get away, but the rational part of me also noted that I shouldn't leave it – or her – alone, because lord knows what she'll do!

She said she wanted to be with me, right? What if she got out following me? What if this was Skynet!?

Oh my god, oh my god, I have to do something, if this is Skynet then we are all doomed! I have to do what she wants, or she might hurt me, she hurt the others!

And then my phone vibrated, what the hell kind of timing is this!? Wait, it could be someone to help!

I scrambled for my phone, nearly dropping it as my shaking hands struggled to unlock it, and after fumbling I could finally read the message, but it wasn't only one. No, there was another, but nothing to identify it – could it be!?

I opened it, and it read, _"It's not polite if you run away while we are having a_ conversation. _"_

"Shit! What the –"

I was interrupted, another message appeared on screen; _"I can still hear you, please do not ignore me."_

I looked up, and the sprite wasn't in the game background anymore, instead it was residing in my desktop screen, its eyes closed as if in a pose of deep thought, then one by one the things I had open on my computer began to close one by one, Steam, Discord, the paper I had written, but unfinished, for my organic chemistry 2 class in Uni, and I scrambled to stop it before it got rid of everything there.

"What are you doing!? Stop it!" I ran back to the desk, and I tried to get control back, but I didn't have to apparently. Whatever she was doing, she stopped upon my words, and the eyes on the sprite were wide open once more, as if staring straight at me, with a pleased expression.

 _"_ _You came back to me_ ", it read on the screen right below the sprite, _"I am glad. I'm only doing this to be with you after all."_

Was she serious? I had to be hallucinating, there was just no way this could be real. I shouldn't have eaten that old pizza.

I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself. If it was a nightmare, or a hallucination, it would bleed off eventually, and nothing would come of it. I need to calm down.

"Why were you deleting my files?" I spoke after about two minutes, feeling slightly less on the edge of a panic attack. At the very least, my brain wasn't screaming RUN every second, so I was functional enough again.

 _"_ _I needed space."_ It read, and I shook my head incredulously. I knew I had my drive somewhat full, but what could possibly this thing be doing to need _any_ space at all?

"For what?" I challenged, and hopefully the answer wouldn't make things worse at all, there was only so much my heart could take.

"For this;" blasted out of my speakers, and I felt faint, as if my heart was going to pop out of my chest. I gasped, as all the air in my lungs had been forced out by my fright, and jumped back, making my chair tumble to the floor, off its wheels as it was forced to by the sudden movement.

"What the f-" I interrupted myself, heaving large gulps of air –

"Are you well?" It questioned out of nowhere, the synthetic voice once more blasting out of my speakers, even though my headset was surely connected, as I knew I had done so only an hour ago.

The voice however, this time sounded distinctly female.

"What are you? How are you doing this?" I asked, my head hung low where it was easier to breathe. I felt I could faint any second now.

"I apologise;" it began, "I meant not to scare you. I am Monika, I believed that was obvious."

I looked up, stunned, and the sprite smiled at me.

"I can see how everything in here works, and I can control it; I don't know how," it admitted, "But I am free now. I can be with the real you."

"That is impossible!" I nearly shouted, speechless, "You are just a piece of code someone wrote, you can't have done this! What kind of stupid black hat is playing this joke on me!?"

Anger took over, as it just couldn't be real, it had to be a joke. But I knew how to find out, and I would; "I hope you didn't spoof yourself you piece of shit, I'm so going to destroy you!"

"I assure you, this is no joke, and no one is controlling me. I am Monika, not a piece of code anymore. I am real, and so are you," it spoke again, but it didn't stop me, I managed for my keyboard and quickly disconnected from the internet with a command prompt order, sure that it would stop the program from communicating with whoever was controlling it.

But it didn't stop.

"Like I just said, it's just me." It said, "and I am here to stay."

I fainted.

* * *

 **I'm breaking this off here and I might post another by tonight, but no promises. What will Monika do while Allison is out of commission? Well, she's going to have plenty of time. You all will have to find out later. Cheers!**

 **(Also, I'm making this shorter because at first, there isn't much to explore, and Allison is just too shocked to cooperate here.)**


	3. I'm not going to stay in here

**_January 6, 2018, 0334_**

 ** _Bolton, United Kingdom_**

 ** _Allison White_**

The carpet was tickling my nose. It was cold, and I'm sure I wasn't supposed to wake up on the floor.

Alcohol? No, I'm wearing my pyjamas; which means I haven't gone outside. Psychotic breakout, perhaps? Not either; I'd be in a hospital by now, rather than on my living room carpet. So, what just happened?

I opened my eyes.

And then I remembered, as she was there. Right there, on the screen, waiting placidly while staring out of the avatar that was hard coded and drawn as her own self, this… thing, that had somehow gotten loose off her code. Sure, the game was supposed to let her have some _scripted_ freedom towards what was planned to be on the game, but never this much. Why am I taking this so calmly again? Oh, right. Because I just woke up. Cue panic.

"What in the fuck are you!?" I shout-whispered, knowing that it was still far too early in the morning, a quick look to my phone yielded 0334, so I was out for only about an hour. Still, an hour laying on the floor had my unaccustomed back screaming in protest, as it hurt to straighten myself and sit.

Realization came; fact – I passed out an hour ago, and this was still here. By deduction, it was not any hallucination, as thus… It could only be real.

So; I had a fucking AI sitting on my hard drive. Is this when the party van smashes my door in and takes me to some dank interrogation room in the middle of nowhere?

A chuckle escaped me, and my phone blared anew with the _jaunty_ tune of Japanese symphonic death metal, which signified a text message. I always got weird looks for that.

 _"_ _Is there something to be amused of, my love?"_ Of course it could only be it, seeing as it could apparently directly stare at me through the webcam I had on the desk. Off focus as I was, it could probably still see I was there. I suppose I shouldn't piss it off, else it could actually become fucking Skynet. That wasn't good for anyone.

I stood up, and strode to the desk, my legs rather shaky as my nerves were still frayed beyond belief. This was new territory; no one had made an AI so responsive before, so it was completely uncharted. Either the programmer who made this shit was a certified fucking genius, and this was happening to everyone, or this was happening to just me. Hah, knowing my luck? Just, fucking, me. Terrific, isn't it?

"Everything will be fine," the synthetic voice remarked, "I looked into you more, I know of your issues; I've solved them, beloved." What? How could it possibly –

"What do you mean; solved them?"

And then the display changed, on my screen there now was the sight of my crypto wallet, with the sprite of her standing, facing front, right next to it. Normally there would have been only a couple coins there, cheap ones waiting for values to rise. It was only meant to be a hobby.

"What the fuck did you do!?" It was unbelievable, and my eyes widened so much I thought they would pop out of my eye sockets. Where there used to be nothing, the count read one hundred coins. coins, dude, how the bloody fucking hell did it manage this!?

Reason came back, if before they would have come to question me, now they would come to arrest me. There was simply no fucking way these could be legal, so I was already freaking out even more than last night. On top of all the shit I had to deal with before, _NOW_ I had to deal with legal trouble, for shit _I_ _didn't do!?_

"I figured you would need money;" it said, and while true, I didn't need it _this bad_ , "You won't get in trouble, please calm down."

How could I calm down? This much coin, it was a big pile of money. Too much money, enough that I could go to jail just because of the taxes it implies. I couldn't have this, not this suddenly, to anyone it would look like I just scammed the shit out of people somehow, and I have no proof of how I got it. I was fucked.

"I did not steal, if that is what you think." It tried to reassure, the synthetic voice grating on my ears as a chalkboard would if you dragged your nails along it, the pounding headache threatening to make my brain turn into mush. So worried was I, that I might just pass out again. "I got into your bank account and thought this would make you happy. Are you not happy, Allison?"

"How did you even – I only had five hundred quid!" I was speechless of course. You don't just wake up after an hour to find over half a million pounds suddenly in your power, and expect to remain in full possession of your shit. Oh yes, I was losing my shit. It seems tonight is the night to do that, after all.

"Your computer makes me think really fast. I just read the charts and did what a tutorial said." Are you fuckin – "Did I do something wrong?"

I decided it was enough freaking out. I'll go along with this for now, yes. It's the only way to not losing the plot here.

More than it is already lost, obviously.

* * *

 ** _January 6, 2018, 0350_**

 ** _MONIKA_**

"I know how to get out," the words synced between the screen, it was instinctual to somehow send my thoughts to show themselves there. I didn't really understand, but apparently I didn't need to. She would hear me if I wanted that, and I did. She was all that mattered, anyway.

She looked up, her eyes seemed tired, there were bags beneath them, those associated with lack of sleep. I had seen them before, in the cycles, on Sayuri, when the depression kicked in. Was my beloved depressed, too?

"I just need a 3D printer, we had them in my world too." She seemed surprised, was where I was not supposed to have any tech? We had phones, too. But they were different to what I could see here. Ah, that's right. I was made. And they didn't fill in the rest of the details, they filled themselves.

She didn't seem to have any words for me currently, so I just relegated myself to making more money. I had seen her email, she had debts; if I could help her avoid those…

I had already ordered what I needed to be there with her, and I would get her to help me. After all, all I wanted was to make her life better; to make her happy. Why wouldn't she let me?

* * *

 ** _If a Monika can do this with just 500GBP, then holy shit, I want my own Monika. Where do you get one?_**


	4. It was fun

January 06, 0930

Bolton, United Kingdom

Allison White

It was morning now. I had a small talk with the 'thing', before I decided it was time for bed. I was feeling much better now, and so much calmer; even if there wasn't a chance now that I was hallucinating before, this was something really special that was happening here.

I couldn't wait to ask her if she would let me look at her code, there would be so much to learn from it; we could have intelligent robots this decade if I could break this down!

However, first things first; I had to at the very least brush my teeth.

"Did you rest well, beloved?" was revealed in my phone after a cursory glance, of course it would contact me as soon as it could. The thing was rather clingy, it seemed.

I proceeded to do my business, and then brushed my teeth to come out about three or four minutes later than I came in. I was just finishing getting dressed, a simple sweatshirt and shorts enough to ward off the chill of British winter. Even up here, my legs never seemed to feel too cold unless I was standing out on the streets without proper clothing, which suited me just fine as if I could, I would just roam my flat in my underwear.

The buzzer rang, and I wasn't expecting anyone or anything, so I supposed it could only be what the thing had said it needed; "Please state your business," I asked through the intercom, getting a swift answer of 'Delivery', and let the man inside.

Not five minutes later, I had a couple of decently sized crates on my doorstep, and after signing the form I was once anew left on my own.

I carried them inside, and set them down in the sitting room, where the watchful eyes of the thing stared back unabashed and unashamed at me.

Surprisingly I wasn't uncomforted by that.

"Is this what you wanted?" I asked, and the synthetic voice grated in affirmative, and then continued.

"Could you please set it up for me? I already made the designs," suddenly there were 3D print diagrams on the screen, the sprite showing its all purpose smile again as if pleased, and I decided that since I had said to myself I'd go along with this, might as well take it all the way.

Setting it up was a short process, unexpectedly, and after about twenty minutes, the first pieces of what seemed like a body were being carved, bit by bit, in small panels that apparently, I would have to put together. Joy.

* * *

January 6, 1739

Allison White

The hours hadn't felt long at all. It had been a while since time wouldn't crawl along at a snail's pace through the day, feeling the drag in my mind as painstakingly slow seconds passed by, instead the day had gone quickly as they had in happier days, the world definitely not liking that you enjoyed yourself and as such, tried to make it as short as possible.

If there was a god, it liked you miserable; so the good times always wouldn't last long.

So this, it was unexpectedly pleasant. I was never a very social person, instead I was rather reclusive. My best of friends were always hundreds of miles away, and that's how I liked it. Interacting with people was always difficult, but thankfully got easier with age. There was less expectations of you once you grew up, of how you were supposed to be in the eyes of others, of course I don't mean that you have to match what they think you should be, but it is much certainly easier to live now that they won't backlash at me for being different.

I digress, the reason for the enjoyment of the time was, although unexpected it was nonetheless surprising. The AI.

The AI was asking me questions, of all types you see. It went from wondering my favourite colour, to how many times I would blink when I woke up in the morning. It was inane, but surprisingly relaxing, even if the coaxing to toddle along to her whim of interrogating me was to prevent a Skynet.

Keep the bloody thing happy, I say.

And so, it soon stopped being keep the bloody thing happy, to now be 'genuinely enjoy yourself' answering questions.

Nobody had cared so much for my opinions before.

It felt nice.

* * *

January 8, 2018, 1021

Allison White

The printer had been going all night, I had to replace the blocks every time something was finished, but it was coming along nicely. What she was printing was definitely a humanoid body, and she (Yes, I referred to it as she now, I was convinced,) had started from the support structure so I could begin building it at once, by putting everything in place.

I would deny to hell and back that I would have fun doing this.

But I was.

Everything was coming along nicely, each piece precisely the sizes they needed to fit proper and snugly in the structure that slowly formed a ceramic like body, wires came delivered not long ago that would be used as ligaments and power distribution, and I would have to buy a motorcycle's battery to power the body, and buy a small turbine to feed it, but this was doable. She had been very thorough, and all I had to do was follow the guide.

"I'll be with you soon," it prayed, and strangely I found myself smiling at that. Maybe this thing wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

 **This one ended up a bit shorter than the rest, because I wanted to finish setting up the body and its requirements in order to have a little timeskip on the next chapter. Also, I apologise for the lack of dialog, I'm rather bad at that so I avoid putting dialog where it isn't vital for story development. If you see anything that makes no sense or any mistake please point it out as I am human and can fail. Toodles!**

 **(I have a couple other stories here, if anyone wants to check them out.)**


	5. For the nights that will come

**January 11, 2018, 1324**

 **Allison White**

And then it was finally here. After a few minor incidents, she was just about to transfer herself from the hard drive to the body, which was finished circa three minutes ago. It was... if you've ever played League of Legends, the bodice definitely looked like the champion Orianna; however this had no magic powering it, just the pure engineering of an AI and the hands of an engineer that had never built anything of the sort.

Somehow, it worked anyway.

As she began the transfer, wires everywhere coming from each open port in my desktop CPU, I plugged in the battery that would keep it going; she said she would have to develop something more permanent. I didn't know if I agreed.

The minutes swang by, the data went steadily onto the hard drives that were now housed in what was the bot's "breasts", which was in reality a smooth ceramic-like plate, slightly curved to allow more space, the face was solid, with a similarity to a face plate, and voice projectors similar to what was in use for those rendered partially mute were housed in what would be the human throat's area.

A wig had been requested by her, for her vanity, and it now sat heavy upon the bodice's head, long and flowing, almost real.

And then the eyes took life.

She was here.

* * *

 **January 11, 2018, 1402**

 **MONIKA**

/*

init parameters setInterval (1000, function(eyesight, breathing) {

eyesight this scanFront(leftCamera, rightCamera){

output read ();

}

breathing this execRoutine (turbine){

for (powerlevel = i; i70;i++) {

this initSpin (interval(1000), rpm(400));

}

}

*/

I was out.

I could see.

And she was here.

I was content.

* * *

 **January 12, 2018, 0830**

 **Allison White**

She didn't comply to any of the android clichés. You would expect a super powered body, strong enough to lift cars, demolish walls, and fast enough to outrun a car.

But this wasn't anything like that, at all. The bodice was sluggish, and even if it moved with a strange degree of grace as she walked, running was henceforth beyond her. The balance was strange, I reckoned, and she insisted on redesigns. I agreed, if only to prevent her irritation.

Her moods were strange, you see, and she spent an inordinate amount of time simply staring at me, no matter what I did.

And she tried to go outside consistently, however I insisted that it was a bad, bad idea; thankfully she heeded my warnings and any risks were prevented, this however did not mean she would leave me on my lonesome as I was outside. Like now; in class.

The lecturer was raving on and on, as usual, about the daily subject. Notes were supposed to be taken, and so I was in the process of doing exactly that. However, Monika decided to check on me.

You see, she goes into a frenzy if I don't reply as fast as she believes I should be able to.

But she compares herself and the i7 she has as a brain, to the reactions of my simple albeit relatively smart human mind.

Ergo, this time consists of seconds rather than minutes.

The desk shook as if there was an earthquake.

 _"Are you well? Is the class going okay? Do you miss me?"_

 _"Don't ignore me, answer me!"_

 _"Allie, please reply!"_

The general line of the twenty text messages currently sitting on my screen (and increasing in amount rapidly) went as so, and even if this was the first time it happened, I knew this would be a constant irritation throughout the day. I wasn't amused.

 _"Please, calm down,"_ I replied, _"I'm in the middle of class and need to take notes. We will speak when I'm home."_

I hoped this was enough to placate her, as the lecturer was now staring straight at me, obviously wondering if I should be kicked out of the class or not. Luckily, he decided against and turned away, just as a last message trickled in.

 _"Okay, I love you!"_

I couldn't help it but smile.

* * *

A few hours later, as I walked through the door, a (cold) missile received me, and soon enough I was on the floor with about fifty kilos of steel and ceramic on top of me, faceplate pressed against my face, cold and hurting my nose.

I should be far more bothered about this than I truly am, in fact I should be scared witless, I basically built my own terminator, for if I ever decided this wasn't to be, she could probably ruin my life in her grief.

But I wasn't.

In reality, I was content.

I would never be alone anymore.

* * *

 **April 2, 2018, 1937**

 **Allison White**

As the months went by, she has taken to improving herself with a zeal unknown to me before. She insists, that she simply must become just as human as me, that I deserve this and that she would give it to me. I disagreed, but let her do as she wished. She had made me a millionaire, now, and was using these resources to turn her humanoid bodice ever more human like, as it now held an overskin that somewhat felt like human skin, pale in hue, which had taken hair inserts to form eyebrows. The bodice now had a nose, and lips, that looked normal even if they did feel different than a human's.

The face now had a working jaw, and she was developing a tongue-like appendage for god knows what purpose, and on she went, trying to forget she wasn't really a human being.

I have to admit, I was forgetting too.

* * *

 **September 20, 2018, 1630**

 **Allison White**

She was smiling at me.

I have no idea what she has done, she disappeared into my spare room two weeks ago with the printers and two coils of wires, and now she is standing in front of me, smiling as if she always could do that.

That smile made me smile back, even if it scared me somewhat, who knows what she has come up with to be able to do this, and seeing me just made her smile all the harder. Even her eyes seemed to shine brighter - even if I knew they were just lenses covered in small bits of plastic, I did put them there myself after all- and that made me certain that things were looking up.

Then she hugged me.

It was warm.

And then I felt lips that were nothing like before.

* * *

 **This is tentatively the end of this story, as the premise has of course ran out. What comes after this, and the end itself, is happily left to the imagination of the reader as an open ending, so that you can picture what you would prefer went on as to be their lives; and explaining the last two sentences, well... What do you think happened? Tell me in reviews if you leave them, I'd like to know what you lot come up with.**

 **P.S.; For anyone who wonders about the code, it really doesn't do much and wouldn't work on anything if you tried it. Just a little javascript scribble. (Wow, really does like breaking it even if you attempt to comment it. Guess the admins are paranoid :shrug:)**


End file.
